


She Will Be Loved

by hime_complex



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, NaeZono - Freeform, Porn with Feelings, Relationship Study, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a little fluff, idk - Freeform, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hime_complex/pseuds/hime_complex
Summary: It was all she knew, all she'd ever known. All she knew how to do. She'd never known love. But this was the closest thing she knew how to do. So she did it. She knew it'd hurt, but she knew no other way to have him, even if it was just for one night...





	She Will Be Loved

_Now's the time. You can do it, Sayaka._

 

I held my breath, and knocked on his door.

 

_Tap, tap, tap._

 

I waited anxiously, wringing my hands subconsciously.

 

Finally, his door swung open, just a crack. Pale green eyes peered through, and the door opened the rest of the way once he saw it was me.

 

"H-hey, Maizono..!" Naegi smiled at me, and I smiled back shyly.

 

"Hey... Can I come in..?"

 

"Oh, sure--" He glanced back at his room, then moved out of the way so I could get past him.

 

"Thank you..." I walked in, hesitated for a moment, and sat on the edge of his bed.

 

"N-Naegi..?" I chewed on the inside of my lip nervously.

 

"Yes?" He asked, sitting beside me. Though a safe distance away, I could still see the genuine concern in his eyes.

 

_Oh, god... Don't give me those eyes..._

 

"Is something wrong..?"

 

_If only you knew..._

 

"N-no..! I just wanted to talk to you about something..."

 

"Yeah, sure! Anything." He smiled at me, with those soft, trusting eyes of his. I felt my breath catch in my throat.

 

I knew he meant it.

 

_If I can tell you anything, why is this so hard..?_

 

I looked down at my hands, still fidgeting seemingly on their own.

 

"U-um..." I stammered nervously, feeling heat rise up in my cheeks.

 

Naegi frowned, and put a hand on my shoulder.

 

"Are you sure you're okay..?"

 

_No, I'm not. I'm terrified._

 

"I-I'm fine..! I just--"

 

_I only feel safe when I'm with you. You're the only one I've ever been able to trust. And if that isn't love, I don't know what is._

"I..." I tried to pluck up the courage for what I wanted to say.

 

_It sounds sad, but you're my best friend. More than my idol group, more than anyone. And I'm so afraid to lose you._

Naegi waited patiently for me to collect my thoughts, his hand not leaving its perch on my shoulder.

 

_You're making this so difficult..._

 

"I don't... No..."

 

_Why can't I just say it..?_

 

His brow creased further.

 

_He's so..._

"You're acting strange, Maizono..."

 

_Beautiful..?_

 

He put the back of his other hand on my forehead, feeling its temperature. "Are you feeling okay..?"

 

_Not even a little bit._

 

I blushed darker. "I'm really fine..!"

 

_What do I do..?_

 

A light blush coated his cheeks too as he realized how close he was to me.

 

_Wait..!_

 

He quickly scooted away from me, withdrawing his hands.

 

_Don't go!_

 

Without thinking, I grabbed his closest wrist.

 

_Don't leave me..._

 

"Naegi, wait..!"

 

He looked at me, confused and flustered, but also expectant and hopeful.

 

_His eyes... Don't look at me like that, I can't take it..._

My heart broke.

 

"Stay..."

 

I took his hand in mine, and both of our blushes darkened.

 

_Just say it! Please!_

 

"I..."

 

_I love you._

 

He inhaled sharply, and waited for me to speak.

 

_Come on, Sayaka..._

 

"I..."

 

_I need you._

 

Big green eyes, staring up at me.

 

_Just say it. I love you._

 

Anxiety overcame me.

 

_I can't do this._

 

"I..." I whispered, lost for a moment.

 

Still, he waited, as lovely and patient as ever.

 

_He's too good for someone like me. I don't deserve this._

 

I couldn't take it.

 

"I... I want you..!" I blurted out, and grabbed the front of his hoodie, pressing his lips to mine.

 

I heard him gasp in surprise then begin to kiss back. My eyes, squeezed shut, couldn't see his reaction, though it wasn't hard to guess what it was. I could practically feel the heat radiating off his cheeks.

 

I pulled him closer, climbing into his lap to straddle his hips. I ran my hands though his hair, kissing him hard and fast.

 

He kissed back somewhat timidly at first, but harder in time to match my pace.

 

I ground my hips against his, and let out a soft sigh into his mouth.

 

He broke away quickly, stiffening up with a reddened face.

 

_Did I do something wrong..?_

 

"M-Maizono... What are you doing..?"

 

_This is all I can do, to show you how I feel..._

"Call me Sayaka..." I breathed, diving back in to kiss him once more.

 

He kissed back, but then broke away soon after.

 

"W-wait..!"

 

_Please don't stop..._

 

I put a finger to his lips.

 

"Shh... Makoto, it's okay..."

 

He blushed at my use of his first name.

 

"B-but..!"

 

"Don't worry! I'll take care of you..."

 

_Please..._

 

He paused, seemingly turning things over in his mind.

 

"B-but..." He repeated.

 

He couldn't seem to find the words.

 

"I'll be gentle, I promise..."

 

_I want you to know... How I feel about you..._

 

I kissed him on the cheek tenderly, so he'd know I meant it.

 

"A-are you sure..?" He asked hesitantly.

 

_Yes..._

 

Makoto was a nice boy. But he was also a teenage boy.

 

"Yes..." I whispered, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

 

I kissed him once more softly on the lips, then the cheek, then the jaw.

 

_Just stay with me..._

 

His eyes fluttered closed, and I smiled softly against his skin. I kissed down his neck sweetly, taking one of his hands in mine and squeezing it.

 

_I can't tell you how much I love you, but I'll try my hardest to show you..._

"Makoto..." I whispered.

 

"Y-yes..?" He asked, hesitantly.

 

_Say it now, say it now..._

 

"I..."

 

_I love you..._

He waited.

 

"I..."

 

_I need you..._

 

"I..."

 

_I can't do it._

 

"Forget it." I kissed him again, this time fingering the lapels of his jacket. I pushed it off of him, and he shrugged it off, dropping it onto the floor next to him.

 

_Just stay with me... Give me a chance to show you..._

 

My lips never left his, as I began to unzip his hoodie.

 

I felt his tongue poking softly at my lips, and I opened my mouth to allow him access.

 

_If I give you all of me, maybe you'll know..._

 

His tongue roamed my mouth hesitantly. I sucked on it softly and he let out a small noise.

 

I took that as a sign to unzip his hoodie the rest of the way. Underneath, a plain black t-shirt.

 

_How many layers is he wearing..?_

 

I fumbled for the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it up over his head once I found it.

 

I broke away from his lips to do so, tossing it aside with the rest of his clothes. I then began to kiss down his neck to his chest. I picked a spot and sucked softly, leaving a faint red mark.

 

 _He_ is _beautiful..._

 

His breath hitched in his throat and his blush deepened. My mouth never left his chest as I looked up at him, eyes big and expressive.

 

_Can you see it in my eyes? How much I love you?_

 

He blushed bright red as my baby blues met his soft green eyes. I kissed back up to his lips, gentle once more.

 

My hands found their way into his hair, tugging on it gently as my tongue explored his mouth.

 

He let out another soft noise.

 

I trailed my hands down his back and arms, to his hands. I placed them on my waist, and guided them up to the hem of my top.

 

He broke away again and I sighed softly in disappointment. 

 

"A-are you sure..?”

 

_Yes, please..._

 

I nodded, unable to speak.

 

_God, please..._

 

He pulled my shirt over my head, and I raised my arms up so he could slip it off. He discarded it somewhere behind us, and I leaned back in to kiss him.

 

His unsure hands ghosted my hips once more, and I pulled away.

 

_I love you..._

 

"You know, it's okay..."

 

_I'm afraid of you, of how I feel..._

"H-huh..?"

 

_But you're afraid of me, too..._

 

"Don't be afraid... You can touch me too, you know..." 

 

I felt myself blush, and bit my lip, looking up at him.

 

"In fact... I'd like that... A lot..."

 

His blush deepened too.

 

 "O-okay..."

 

He exhaled, and dragged his hands up, tracing the curves of my back and sides.

 

"Mmm..." I murmured, leaning my face into his neck and kissing it softly.

 

_Please..._

 

 His hands found the clasp of my bra, and I whispered into his neck.

 

 "Yes..."

 

He fumbled with the clasp but eventually unhooked it, and I brought my arms forward, letting it drop to the floor.

 

_Can you help me feel something other than hurt..?_

 

I kissed him again, and his hands stayed back low on my hips, out of modesty or respect, I'm not sure. I broke away and kissed down his neck once more, forcing him to look at me.

 

"Makoto..." I breathed his name, like a prayer.

 

_I love you..._

 

"Touch me, please..." I whispered, the need for him suddenly giving way to courage.

 

His face flushed darker, but he obeyed, sliding his hands up to trace the curves of the undersides of my breasts.

 

I closed my eyes and leaned back, giving him more access to my chest.

 

He hesitantly leaned his head down. I could feel his breath on my neck. I nodded.

 

_Please..._

 

He kissed my neck, ever so softly. It was all I could do to suppress a moan. It was too much...

 

_Does he realize how much of a tease he is..?_

 

I bit my lip hard as he kissed down my neck to my collarbones. I gripped his shoulders tightly, my nails just starting to dig in and leave red half-moon marks in his skin.

 

"N-nnh..." He let out a small sound.

 

_Makoto..._

 

I bit my lip harder.

 

"P-please, Makoto..."

 

That was all the encouragement he needed. He lowered his head a little more and took one of my nipples into his mouth.

 

"A-ah..!" I quickly bit my lip again to stifle my cries.

 

_I love you..._

 

Urged on by my moaning, he swirled his tongue around it.

 

"Y-yes... Like that..." I whispered.

 

He switched sides and repeated the action, more confidently this time.

 

"Makoto..." I whispered once more.

 

_I love you..._

 

His hands trailed down my waist, as if unsure of what to do.

 

He kissed back to my lips, and I took his hands, guiding them down to the waistband of my skirt. I stood up on my knees, allowing him to pull it off of me, leaving me in nothing but my panties, thigh highs and Mary Janes.

 

_I'm not shy with you. You're different._

 

I reached down and unstrapped my shoes, kicking them off beside the bed. I pushed Naegi down to lie on top of him, kissing all the way from his chest to his stomach.

 

_Do you feel the same way I do?_

 

He too kicked his shoes off as I unzipped his jeans, looking up at him for permission to remove them.

 

_Can I make you?_

 

I pulled them off and tossed them aside, leaving him naked but for his boxers.

 

I climbed back up onto him, kissing him deeply.

 

But all of a sudden, he pushed me away from him with a hand splayed on my chest. He sat up once more.

 

_What's wrong? You don't want this..?_

 

My face fell. "I-I'm sorry Makoto, I shouldn't have pressured you, I'll go--"

 

_I screwed up. Oh, god, I screwed up. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..._

 

I moved to get up, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into him, his arms snaking around my waist.

 

"Wait..!" He said suddenly.

 

"Y-yes..?" I whimpered.

 

"I just want to make sure..."

 

I waited, watching him hesitantly and carefully as he stumbled over his words.

 

"I want to make sure this is what you really want..."

 

_I want this... More than anything, I want you..._

 

"You know, because this is... Well..." He trailed off, averting his gaze and blushing softly.

 

 _Sex? Yeah..._  

 

"It's okay." I said softly, finding his hand and giving it a squeeze.

 

_I just want you, Makoto. This is the only way I know how. And that's okay. Tonight, you're mine._

 

"Forget about all that." I leaned in close to him, pulling his body into mine in a tight hug. I could feel his heart beating against my chest.

 

_Help me forget this mess, for just one night..._

 

"It doesn't matter now..." I told him. I'm still not sure if it was for his sake or for mine.

 

_Please, just hold me..._

 

 "O-okay..." He agreed shakily.

 

_I need to feel loved..._

 

I kissed his neck ever so softly, making my way back to his lips. I paused to look up at him, pleading with him with my eyes.

 

_It doesn't matter if you don't, just please, let me feel that way for one night..._

He looked back at me, eyes softening. For a moment, I thought I saw a flicker of recognition.

 

_Do you understand?_

 

He only nodded, then leaned in and kissed me once more.

 

_You understand what I need, but do you understand why?_

 

He kissed me slow and deep, pulling me back down to lie on top of him.

 

_You don't have to love me, just love me tonight..._

 

I ground against him slowly, letting out a breathy whimper against his lips.

 

_If I can't have your heart, your body is enough..._

His hands slid down my back to my hips, and to the waistband of my panties.

 

_If I can't have you forever, tonight is enough..._

Instead of peeling them off, I guided his hand into the front of them.

 

_Can't you see? You're all I want..._

He rubbed me softly, and I let out a quiet moan.

 

_Stay with me..._

 

My lips lost his, and I whimpered into his shoulder, biting into it to stifle my sounds.

 

_Don't leave me..._

 

His fingers found my entrance and slipped into me. He was sloppy and inexperienced, but I'd never had better.

 

_Don't ever leave me..._

 

"Makoto..." I sighed, clutching onto him with need.

 

_I love you..._

 

His face was flushed as he worked his fingers in and out of me. I moaned softly with each breath, my head falling limp on his shoulder and dark blue hair spilling across his skin.

 

_I can't take this anymore..._

 

I grabbed his wrist, to get him to stop.

 

He quickly withdrew his fingers.

 

"A-am I hurting you?"

 

_So much..._

 

"No..." I whispered. "I just want more... Of you..."

 

_I want your heart..._

 

My fingers found the waistband of his boxers.

 

"May I?"

 

_Please..._

"Yes..." He breathed.

 

I pulled his boxers down, leaning in to kiss him as I did.

 

They too were tossed away, and he kissed me back, harder and needier this time.

 

_Now..._

 

His hands once again found my panties, pulling them down, leaving me naked but for my thigh highs.

 

He reached for those too, but I grabbed his hand to stop him.

 

"Leave them..." I breathed between kisses.

 

_I'm ready..._

 

He was already panting. I felt him grind against me and I moaned, unable to suppress it.

 

His hands found my hips, and I sat up, looking down at him with a shy smile.

 

I asked his permission with my eyes.

 

_Please..._

 

He nodded.

 

I shifted onto my knees, lining him up with my entrance.

 

_Give me all of you..._

 

I sank down onto him, slowly and gently.

 

_I love you..._

 

A soft moan escaped my lips and I braced my hands against his chest.

 

_So much..._

 

He moaned out quietly, fingers tangling into fists in the bedsheets.

 

_Do you understand?_

 

"Makoto..." I breathed his name once more, like there was no one else but us in the world.

 

_Love me..._

 

I rolled my hips as gently and carefully as I could, letting more noises escape my lips.

 

_Let me forget about tomorrow..._

 

I began to set a rhythm, bouncing up and down in time with his sighs of pleasure.

 

_Let me forget yesterday..._

 

I moaned out his name, and felt my body growing weaker. I bent forward and kissed his lips messily, more moans spilling out of me.

 

_I need you now..._

 

"S-Sayaka..!"

 

_Makoto..._

 

He bucked up into me, unable to stop himself.

 

_Don't stop..._

 

I moaned and clutched at his back.

 

His hands found my hips, guiding me up and down as he gently began to thrust into me.

 

"H-harder..." I gasped. "More..."

 

 I kissed him with everything I had, but eventually it became too much. I leaned into him limply as he thrusted up into me.

 

_Yes..._

 

He moaned again, his breath hot against my neck. I brushed my hair aside onto the pillow so it wouldn't bother his face.

 

_Show me how you feel..._

 

His strokes sped up, and all I could do was mewl his name.

 

_Makoto..._

 

"Makoto! A-ahh..! Nnnh~..."

 

_Makoto..._

 

Skin slapping skin and whispered encouragement filled the room.

 

"Makoto, please... Ahh!"

 

_I love you..._

 

I moaned freely, no longer self conscious. Not with him.

 

_I love you..._

 

He let out soft groans with every few thrusts, and I rolled my hips against his to get more friction.

 

_I love you..._

 

"F-faster..! Please!" I cried out, clutching at his back and panting hard.

 

_I love you..!_

 

He sped up again.

 

_I love you!_

 

I lost myself to the rhythm of his body, and before I knew it, I came hard, clenching around him.

 

"A-ah~! Makoto! Nnh..! Ah!"

 

_I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you!_

 

He swore softly, and gripped my hips harder. 

 

It was clearly too much for him.

 

_Makoto..._

 

He fought to keep his himself under control, but ended up thrusting into me hard, his hips stuttering as he came.

 

"S-Sayaka..!" He gasped my name, moaning against my skin as his lips desperately tried to kiss whatever they could to muffle his sounds.

 

He slowed down, and managed a few more gentle strokes before he collapsed back, exhausted. 

 

I whimpered softly into his neck, my hands still digging into his back.I slowly released him, and sat up.

 

"Makoto..."

 

_I love you..._

 

He moved to roll over onto his side and separate us, but I grabbed his shoulders tightly.

 

"W-wait..!"

 _Don't leave me..._  

 

I lay down on his chest, breathing softly but still raggedly. 

 

"Stay..."

 

He put his arms around me, still inside me, holding me close.

 

_I love you so much... Now do you know..?_

 

"Please, stay with me..." I whispered, my voice weak and shaky.

 

_Do I have to say it aloud?_

 

He kissed me once more, soft and slow.

 

_I think you know..._

 

"I'm not going anywhere."

 

"Thank you..."

 

_I love you..._

 

I clutched onto him for dear life, suddenly feeling like I could break down and cry any second.

 

_But I'm sure you don't love me back..._

 

He just held me close, without another word.

 

_Not like I love you..._

 

He kissed my head softly.

 

_And that's okay._

 

Tenderly.

 

_How could you love someone like me?_

 

A few tears rolled out of my eyes and onto his chest.

 

_But..._

 

I prayed he wouldn't notice.

 

_Thank you, Makoto._

 

I finally rolled off of him, pulling him close.

 

_For tonight, at least..._

_I am loved..._

I fell asleep in his arms.

 

\-----------

 

I woke up alone in Naegi's room. I sat up and frowned, looking around for where he could have gone. I looked to the side and neatly folded on the pillow, sat a small note.

 

_I'm going out early today to meet with the others and discuss our plans for the week._

_-Makoto_

 

I sighed and put the note down, standing up and beginning to get dressed. Once I found all my clothes, previously littered around the floor, I went to his bathroom to splash water on my face and fix my hair. After a few tries, I was able to push the door open and do so.

 

I grimaced at my reflection and did my best to make it look like nothing happened last night.

 

_Is this going to be weird..? Will the others notice?_

 

After that, I quietly opened his door and left his room to join everyone else.

 

I said my hello's to everyone, and looked around anxiously for Naegi.

 

My face immediately brightened when I saw him. I gave a small wave and smiled at him. "Makoto!"

 

_I love you..._

 

He gave me something between a nervous smile and a grimace in response.

 

_Did I do something wrong..?_

 

I frowned.

 

I started to walk towards him, but he quickly and purposefully turned away from me and walked in the other direction.

 

_W-what..?_

 

I fiddled with the hem of my skirt anxiously. Every time I walked closer to him, he'd glance back at me and walk farther away to maintain our distance.

 

_You idiot. He doesn't love you._

 

Reality began to sink in. I quickly turned on my heel and hurried back to my own room, tears already beginning to form in my eyes.

 

_Why would you even get your hopes up?_

 

I threw my door open, not even bothering to stop and close it.

 

_Why would you do that?_

 

I collapsed onto my bed, clutching the sheets and sobbing into my pillow.

 

_You've ruined everything._

 

I tried in vain to stay quiet, but it was impossible, as loud sobs of every emotion imaginable wracked my body.

 

_A one night stand is all it is._

_All it was._

 

My whole body shook with each sob, and I tried my best to muffle the crying with my pillow.

 

_He doesn't love you._

_How could he ever love someone like you?_

 

Suddenly, I heard a creaking.

 

"Maizono..?"

 

_Naegi..._

 

I didn't move.

 

_Leave me alone..._

 

"Maizono!" He rushed over to me. "Are you okay?"

 

_Don't..._

 

I tried to hold it in, but let out a choked sob.

 

_I can't take this..._

 

He sat down next to me hesitantly, and I felt his weight shift the bed slightly.

 

"What happened...?"

 

_I love you..._

 

"Is it about last night..?"

 

I could only sob in reply.

 

_What do you think it's about?_

 

"I need to talk to you about that, actually..."

 

_Please don't..._

 

"I'm sorry, Sayaka, I just--"

 

_Don't say it..._

 

"Please don't!" I cut him off.

 

"W-why..?" He frowned at me, confused.

 

_You're breaking my heart..._

 

"I already know it, I just don't want to hear you say it, okay?!"

 

"Sayaka, that's not..!"

 

"You don't understand!"

 

"Just let me talk, please--"

 

"I love you, okay?!"

 

The room suddenly went quiet, save for the sound of my own ragged breathing.

 

_Now... Do you understand..?_

 

After a moment of shock, I hung my head and sobbed.

 

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms around me.

 

_W-what..?_

 

He kissed my hair, holding me close.

 

"Naegi... W-what are you doing..?"

 

I looked up at him, shy and vulnerable.

 

He smiled at me softly. "Call me Makoto..."

 

Another choked sob escaped my body, and I buried my face in his neck.

 

He shushed me quietly, and pulled me into his lap, rocking me gently while rubbing circles into my back.

 

I breathed in shudders, gasping slightly as I calmed down. Finally, the sobbing ceased, but a few stray tears still tracked down my cheeks.

 

"You know... I didn't come into your room to reject you..." he began quietly.

 

I cracked a sad, broken smile. "Makoto... I didn't come into your room to... to have sex with you, either..."

 

I looked down.

 

"I know..." he whispered.

 

I looked back up at him, but he wouldn't meet my gaze.

 

"Then why..." I frowned, confused.

 

"I... I was too afraid... That's why I came in now, to... to confess to you..." He took my hands in his, squeezing them gently.

 

I felt the tears begin to fall from my eyes again. "I'm sorry, Makoto... I shouldn't have pressured you into sex, I should have just told you right away, I'm so so so sorry..."

 

I covered my face with my hands and cried softly.

 

Naegi grabbed my hands again, prying them off of my face. He then leaned down and kissed the tears away, which only made me cry more.

 

"It's okay..." he smiled gently. "I wouldn't have chosen anyone else to be my first. Please don't feel bad about it..."

 

I gasped and began to cry harder, grabbing onto his hoodie.

 

"W-what--"

 

"You didn't tell me it was your first time! God, Makoto! I wouldn't have..! You deserved..."

 

I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence.

 

"You deserve better..."

 

All of a sudden, he grasped my chin and tilted my head up.

 

I whimpered softly.

 

"Don't you dare say that. Don't you ever say that." He whispered fiercely.

 

Fresh tears sprang up in my eyes.

 

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done it! I just..."

 

He nodded, his eyes urging me to go on.

 

"I... I just wanted to know... how it feels..." I hesitated, my eyes drooping and my hands falling into my lap. "To do that with someone you love..."

 

He frowned deeply, pulling me into another hug.

 

"Don't apologize for anything, okay?"

 

"O-okay..." I managed to get the word out, my voice trembling.

 

"Can you look at me?"

 

I lifted my head and met his eyes.

 

Before I knew it, they were fluttering closed again and his lips were just inches from mine.

 

"Sayaka..?"

 

He squeezed my hand.

 

"Yes, Makoto..?" I breathed.

 

"I love you..."

**Author's Note:**

> long ass author's note lmao
> 
> ok so i put a shit ton of effort into this fic? because there are not enough naezono fics and there are not enough fics with sayaka in general where she's represented well??? she's so misunderstood by the whole fandom. i could rant all day about that, but ill save ya the trouble. anyway, i wanted to explore a different side of her that most people don't bother to look at, and also make her more relatable to the reader by including her thoughts. that adds kind of a double narrative/pov too, with what she thinks contrasting with what she does. and notice toward the end, less and less of her thoughts appear? because she's actually starting to speak her mind and say what she feels. aaaaaand i also wanted to explore her relationship with naegi? in a way it could have played out. im not sure if ppl will like this interpretation i did, but i just want you to think about it a little. yes, this is lowkey a vent, i always put a lot of myself into my fics. but ya know. here ya go. have some naezono porn but with feelings.


End file.
